Deception
by Kelly-dono
Summary: In a time when youkai are accepted throughout the world, a power struggle is faught between two brothers. A youkai Inuyasha fights for power; however its only with the help of Kagome that he has a chance. IK RR Rating will change for sexual situations
1. Default Chapter

This was co-written with Violet Goddess. If you feel this fic is worthy please review away, if not we will dispose of it as we see fit. We need encouragement damn it!   
  
Violet Goddess' website : www.angelfire.com/anime5/violetgoddess/main.html  
  
yes I know it's an annoyingly long web address but go check it out anyway and have fun.  
  
Deception  
  
kelly_dono/ Violet Goddess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sir, we need an answer." The voice echoed slightly off the walls of the empty hall. Motoko Murai raced after his lord, his short black hair shining beneath the flourescent lights. When his lord's stride didn't slow, he became desperate. "The troops grow restless, lord. You've been promising them victory for months!" The sound of boots clicking against tile ceased as the young lord abruptly stopped. Motoko took several hesitant steps backward from the body nearly vibrating with rage. Even as raw violence seemed to smother the air around him, the voice that spoke was cool and calm and chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Motoko, do you think I am unaware of the mutinous nature of my men?" Motoko felt his mouth his go dry at the menace lacing those seemingly harmless words. "Well?" The young lord purred as he swung to face a white-faced Motoko, his black officer's uniform emanating authority and severity as much as his arrogant bearing. Silver hair, held by a sliver of black leather, glowed enticingly and provided the perfect frame for face made only more fascinating by the red markings on either side of his face. But it was the dark aura that swam about him that truly held one's attention, that drew you to him against will or judgement.  
  
"N-no, lord." The lord smiled mockingly at Motoko's unsteady voice and the fear that was nearly soaking in. His senses were filled with the other man's terror and so he turned and continued on down the plain walkway, signaling absently for Motoko to follow.   
  
"Our foe is simply proving to be more difficult to anticipate than we previously thought, it changes nothing."  
  
"But sir, he is your brother." Motoko rushed out, aware he was pushing his luck and his lord's paitence.   
  
"By birth alone." A monotone response wouldn't change that fact but at least it would help to subdue its reality.   
  
"Lord InuYasha, shouldn't your shared blood give us an edge?" Motoko froze as he realized what he had done, he had referred to his lord by name. Even the use of the honorific 'Lord' could not excuse his actions and with a sense of dread he looked up and met the blazing stare of his lord.  
  
Red eyes met his horrified ones as without a word, InuYasha's stared down Motoko as anger and insult boiled within him. InuYasha was a youkai, a demon who animal instincts ran close to the surface, angering him was to risk one's life. However, Inu Yasha would not tolerate weakness and so Motoko held his ground with shaky determination even as InuYasha fluidly flew forward bearing his claws to Motoko's neck.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" The anger in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
  
  
"Sir," he croaked, careful not to make the same mistake twice, "the men grow more restless with each passing day." At the slight tightening of the fingers encircling his throat Motoko knew his lord was losing patience. "We have served you faithfully for months, but many are beginning to question whether victory is within grasp. With a foe like your brother, a powerful youkai from a long line of lords, his forces are bound to be formidable."  
  
Inu Yasha, mildly impressed by his young aid's courage, let the man's comments hang heavily for a few moments. Suddenly a wicked smile spread across his sensually full lips as, with an barely audible sigh, he slowly removed hands from around Motoko's tender flesh. He lifted one razor-tipped finger at a time, nearly laughing at Motoko's pained expression of suspense.  
  
"If it's a victory my men want, its victory they shall have." He looked pointedly at his claws for a moment and then back to Motoko's ashen face that was now staring at him intently. "However, I believe that I've been going at this war the wrong way."   
  
  
  
"Sir?" His smile suddenly expanded to reveal his white fangs at Motoko's comical expression of confusion.  
  
"Ah, Motoko, we've been marching endlessly along with the ideals of a feudal era that died long ago. Guerrilla tactics and barely concealed warfare are really too base for someone of my bloodlines." Motoko opened his mouth in question but quickly closed it as Inu Yasha continued on. "However, subterfuge and intrigue are things I have yet to fully explore. All youkai have been trained extensively in the art of fighting, every style known to man, even the American gun slinging." Inu Yasha allowed for a small laugh to escape, he'd always found guns as useless as they were dishonorable. "So obviously physical attacks wont work on a youkai like Sesshomaru because he can mirror ever attack we throw at him."  
  
"Gun slinging?" Motoko asked, temporarily distracted.   
  
"Yes, gun slinging." Inu Yasha said with a laugh. "Though it seems useless now, it was still an art to learn, like swords or hand-to-hand." Motoko couldn't hide his respect that his leader was so well versed in the fighting arts and so lethal. Even his training with guns spoke of skill, for guns had been outlawed for decades. Once man realized that they were futile against youkai and all too effective against humans themselves, governments had decided to halt all further use of them. Motoko remembered that dark era of transition to a weaponless world all too well. Wars had been fought over those weapons. He shivered as recalled his constant fear but shook off his memories and returned his thoughts to his leader.  
  
  
  
"Sir you spoke of subterfuge, how are you going to ensnare Sesshomaru? He knows of your plans to add his lands to your own." Motoko couldn't keep out the hint of censure that laced his words. Inu Yasha knew that he thought that their plans should have remained secretively, that they should have worked from the shadows but something in Inu Yasha's very nature went against it. He wanted his enemies to know he was out there, to know he was coming. Yes it was true that Inu Yasha was lord of the Northern lands a land that supplied him with suitable wealth, if not the power he craved, he had always wanted more. But more than that he wanted revenge for those wounds dealt him so long ago.  
  
Revenge and power.  
  
Motoko's only answer was a dark smile.  
  
************  
  
'Rebels Found in Western Japan'  
  
Foolish.  
  
Folding his newspaper, Sesshomaru looked outside at the vast forest that stretched endlessly throughout his land. His silver eyes narrowed in irritation.  
  
  
  
He's too consumed with ambition. He will never defeat me with such a weak spirit.  
  
With an a sigh he thought back to the article he had just read, something handed to him this morning by one of his aids. He had scowled at the look of dread on the young man's face, had known then that nothing good was coming from this morning's news.  
  
"Three hundred men, led by a mysterious, youkai leader, were sighted yesterday by the local residents of the Shimane prefecture in western Japan. Though their intentions were unclear and no reported violence occurred, many believe that this force is working in relation with the small faction of rebels who seek to overthrow the Lord of the Western Lands. While there haven't been open hostilities between the Rebels and the Western army, the Japanese government is remaining cautionary about the situation. 'If the Lord of the Western Lands wishes aid from the government he needs merely to ask. Until then we are conserving our resources.' Stated the Minister of Internal Affairs early this morning. Although the government remains calm, the people who have seen the Rebel forces have their doubts. 'Their leader is a youkai and a strong looking one at that. One youkai that is able to command three hundred men, all of which have faithfully pledged their lives to him.' Rumors continue to abound as to the Rebels' true purpose and to whom exactly their leader is."   
  
Humans. Morons. Never able to accept their inferior breed. So easily tricked. Rumors as usual.   
  
Sesshomaru, annoyed with the world in general, tossed the paper aside absently as he surveyed his surroundings. The room was dark but plush like the rest of the house that had been his home since childhood. Elegant and expansive, it had been his father's base to rule his lands and had been left to him along with the Western lands when the old man had finally been killed in battle. His father had left Inu Yasha only the northern lands, something Sesshomaru thought was mainly out of misplaced guilt, but a decision that Inu Yasha took as a direct insult.   
  
  
  
Turning thoughts of his brother over in his mind, Sesshomaru walked past walls lined with priceless art and rooms furnished with fine leather sofas and hand carved tables. His soft leather soles made no noise as he walked down halls stretched that in eternity, even he hadn't explored them all.   
  
Why must he be so damn difficult. Inu Yasha has all any human could ask for, but no, he never accepted that side of himself.   
  
Opening one of the many oak doors, Sesshomaru entered the master bedroom, his sanctuary. While the rest of his house unashamedly displayed his wealth, this one was spartan in comparison, lacking any frivolous luxuries. He never liked prancing around with his head held high, covered in jewels as he was expected to do. He much preferred the bare minimum. A modest bed flush with the wall, plain wood table, and a small closet was all he needed. Pleased he had all he'd ever need and not burdened with all that he didn't, Sesshomaru just couldn't understand Inu Yasha's incessant desire for more. Always more.  
  
Baka.  
  
**********   
  
  
  
'Rebels Found in Western Japan'  
  
Rebels? Hmmm.. this could prove interesting.  
  
Scanning the article further Kagome noted with amusement the near awe that was quickly starting to surround the "mysterious youkai leader." People were so easily misled by a few flashy displays, never thinking that a true leader would not let his men be discovered. Ah well let them find out the hard way like everybody else, she sure as hell wasn't going to clue them in. Tossing the worn and rumpled paper aside, she turned her attention to the empty shot glass sitting in front of her.   
  
  
  
"Hedeki!" The shout echoed strangely in the nearly vacant bar as Kagome slammed the empty glass against the scarred surface of the oak bar. A smile on her face she tossed the glass to the young man coming toward her, shaking his head as he smiled at her antics.   
  
"Another, Kagome?"   
  
"Of course." Kagome's easy reply didn't shock Hedeki, he was well aware of how well she could hold her liquor. But even though she drank she never exceeded her limits, she always seemed in total control, even when she was indulging. It was an odd combination of vice and restraint. Sighing softly Hedeki poured another vodka, straight as Kagome preferred her liquor.   
  
"Thanks." She murmured absently as the glass was placed in front of her, but her attention was, as it had been for most of the night, on the door.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" Hedeki joked as he wiped the counter, pushing peanut shells and spilled liquor indiscriminately on to the floor for later clean up.  
  
"Something like that." She said vaguely, as she drank her shot quickly and then slammed the glass back down.  
  
"I have to admit Kagome," Hedeki said he filled her glass, "I still find it hard to believe that someone like you would be found in a bar ordering vodka." Kagome smiled pleasantly at then, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving, can't they?" If they weren't I'd be out of a job she thought mockingly as she let out a low laugh and she took her shot of vodka. She awaited the inevitable burning sensation but sighed as her whole body warmed from the drink.  
  
"Another?" Kagome shook her head slowly, she needed her mind relatively clear for the rest of the night. She was still wary of this meeting, though Miroku's proposal had been intriguing and throughly tempting if vague. Always vague until you agreed to meet him, it was his way of "keeping it interesting." The loud slamming of the bar door shook her out of her thoughts. Turning quickly, she attempted to see who is was that was being so damn noisy, but the dim light made it impossible to see more than the faint outline of a man. It was late, nearly two a.m. and only the last few regulars still clung to the beer soaked tables at the corners of the room. She watched them absently as they nursed their drinks and talked of faded glory.  
  
It was the sound of an all too familiar voice ordering a cosmopolitan that caused her to freeze in her seat. No one else but Miroku would order a cosmo at a place like this. Turning slowly she met the wide grin of that black haired man, his eyes twinkling with laughter as he sipped the frothy pink drink.  
  
"Only you would order that here." Miroku only raised one brow, as if to ask if she was questioning his masculinity. Not that she could. Somehow, even sipping a pink girlie drink, Miroku managed to look completely in his element and as lecherous as always.  
  
"Well you don't look exactly inconspicious either, darling.."  
  
"What makes you say that?" She shot back, only slightly offended at his comment.  
  
"Well that school uniform you're wearing, for one." Miroku practically purred with smug satisfaction. Damn, she'd forgotten she was still wearing that stupid outfit. Kagome checked the urge to smack Miroku as he began to stare at Kagome's amply displayed legs. Dear Lord, he was lustful enough on a normal basis, let alone with her dressed like some school girl.  
  
"You know damn well it was for a job. I had to look innocent." Upon Miroku's skeptical glance at her comment on looking innocent Kagome gritted out, "Speaking of jobs, what information do you have for me?" Kagome tried in vain to pull down her skirt but quickly realized nothing was going deter Miroku's prying eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha is growing ever more ambitious." Said abruptly, his demeanor suddenly all business. "He's wised up to the fact that brute strength wont get him anywhere. He's requested my 'services.'" Miroku eyed Kagome with a seriousness that was rarely visible on the fallen government official's face.  
  
The effects of Kagome's vodka subsided with new found interest. She had to admit for all his downfalls Miroku sure had a flare for drawing his audience. This was going to be fun.  
  
*********  
  
"Sir!" Motoko squeaked, his face having gone white at his leader's words. "Send the troops home so suddenly and with no explanation?" Surely they were not giving up the fight?  
  
"My plans have changed as well as their involvement in theml. They are in no position to demand explanations." Inu Yasha spoke casually as he sat behind the large, heavy desk that dominated the spacious room. Plush carpets and lavish fabrics flowed easily through the room. Propping one booted foot atop the polished desk he eyed his aid in amusement.   
  
"They will follow my orders as they have been trained to." He held up his hand to silent the objections he knew Motoko would make. It was instinctive on the young man's part, he could not image warfare without an army but that was exactly what Inu Yasha was planning. "Tell them to go and revive their spirits, I will require their services again." Motoko stared blankly ahead for a few moments, indecision clearly written on his face. But indecision was something Inu Yasha could not tolerate even if he could understand it.  
  
"Leave, now." His voice was soft but the threat was clear. Motoko turned to leave but Inu Yasha's next words stopped him. "Once you have given my orders you too will leave."  
  
"Lord?!" Motoko felt panic racing through him. Had he displeased his lord to be so punished?   
  
"No, Motoko." Replied Inu Yasha as if he could read the young man's thoughts. "To Tokyo, there's something I want you to acquire for me."  
  
"Yes sir." Motoko knew he was lucky to get any form of an explanation and so grasp at the little he was presented with open appreciation as his lord laid out his assignment.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Motoko retreat from his sight, off to faithfully follow his orders. Follow the workings of a plan he didn't even fully understand, a plan that even Lord Inu Yasha hadn't completely realized, but Motoko did as he was told. Listening to Motoko's retreating steps, Inu Yasha was aware of only one thought...  
  
These men are not what I need; I need a woman!   
  
**********  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this Kagome?" It was the first time Miroku had shown any apprehension, it unnerved her slightly but Kagome merely squared her shoulders and forged ahead.   
  
"Yes, Miroku. I know the risks and I'm prepared to take them." Kagome held her look of determination as they continued to drive towards some as of yet unknown destination. It was that look that had first drawn Miroku to her. Face of an angel he'd said, with a will like steel. It was this type of situation that had always served her well.  
  
"Alright Kagome but don't say I didn't warn you. You'll be dealing with the two most powerful lords in Japan." Kagome looked at him speculatively, watching the streetlights play across the dark cloth of his suit. He'd made sure she knew what she was getting into and yet Kagome never had any thoughts to reject his offer.   
  
"Look, despite my outfit," she said with a disgusted wave at her uniform, " I'm not some naive school girl. I can take care of myself." Kagome knew she was tempting fate but that was nothing new, it was how she lived everyday.   
  
"Just take me to Inu Yasha." Miroku sighed, there was no backing out now.   
  
**********  
  
Pacing back and forth Inu Yasha couldn't stop questioning his motives. Why couldn't he ever settle for what he had? A desire inside drove him, a thirst he couldn't quench. His life wasn't so empty in his youth, what had changed? It made him wonder if he would ever be satisfied?   
  
"Inu Yasha?" Only one person had the audacity to refer to him by name.  
  
"Miroku." He growled but the man merely waved the threat off, he knew he was too valuable to be killed over something so trifle as proper titles. "You took too long." Stifling his inner turmoil, Inu Yasha's voice remained emotionless and monotone. One did not expose weakness to others.   
  
"Yea, sorry about that." Miroku replied though he didn't seem the least bit apologetic. He was one of the few individuals who never showed fear around Inu Yasha. For although Miroku was human and Inu Yasha a youkai, Inu Yasha treated him as an equal, or as close as his pride would allow him. It was the least he could do after causing the man's fall from the Japanese government.  
  
Before another of Miroku's verbal quips could be made, a young woman peered into the room. Inu Yasha's golden eyes stared intently, taking note of her long black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes with pleasure.   
  
Perfect  
  
"You must be Kagome. Enter."   
  
* * *  
  
We tried to correct any grammer or spelling mistakes but we're only human so take any errors with a pinch of salt and just enjoy the story.  
  
Review people. review! 


	2. I win

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have no good excuse so I'm not going to fake it. This is a long chap so I hope you enjoy, I introduce a new OC; I hope you like her, she's sassy. Please review, but above all else READ & ENJOY!

Chapter 2

"You must be Kagome. Enter." Inu Yasha allowed his eyes to slide easily across her body, to slip sensually over milky skin that gleamed enticingly in the fading moonlight shining so feebly. He let them cling to the raven locks flowing wildly about her body and, of course, to pause appreciatively at her breasts, gauging their size and shape with relish. He found himself smiling faintly at Kagome's offended gasp. Oh yes, she would do. Perfectly. She was everything he needed; long shapely legs, trim body, fair skin, and most importantly, steaming black hair. He knew his brother had a certain weakness for long hair, the darker the better.

"And you must be InuYasha." Her tone was as emotionless as his but the frank look she gave him made it quite clear she didn't appreciate his intimate looks. She had been well aware of his persuial of her body and of his obvious approval. He knew his appreciation was shining in his golden eyes, he felt no need to check the baser instincts that rose sharply within him.

For all the civilization that had been forced upon him and his kind, they were all still very much controlled by instinct. That was what made them such a danger; they never stopped to think of consequences when wronged, never thought to ask but only demand, always took what might have been given. It was damning situation from a human viewpoint but Inu Yasha often found it freeing. He neither needed nor wanted rules to govern his actions. He found it amusing that humans thought that he would follow their dictates, even ones that they had been born learning. It gave him an interesting weapon that he was loathed to give up. So of course he wouldn't, he thought with a smile.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, a smile still lingering on his lips, Inu Yasha faced Kagome squarely one eyebrow raised mockingly at her attire.  
  
"I hadn't realized you were so young. Or perhaps you, er, moonlight?" There was just enough implication in the words that Kagome didn't have to guess what exactly he meant. She felt her cheeks heat in an odd combination of anger and embarrassment. Bastard! She hissed silently. How she'd like to smack that smug look off his face but something told her he was not likely to take that lightly.

Kagome found herself staring at this unknown lord with interest. It was obvious he was a youkai, the golden eyes and slashing red marks the unmistakable traits of a demon and yet there was a softness to the harsh lines of his face, his body a little shorter than most youkai. And yet he was still a man that nearly engulfed the room with his presence. Golden eyes slashed thoughtfully as he spoke quietly with Miroku, seemingly ignoring her, though she knew he was very much aware of her. Broad shoulders slimmed fluidly into slim hips and long, graceful legs to make a lean body that tantilized beneath the fitted material of the black uniform he wore. It was a body to send any woman wandering off on lustful thoughts but it was the silver hair that truly finished the picture and made her wonder just how many women had fallen easily at his feet. She felt her shoulders stiffen at the thought. Well she damn well wasn't going to be one of them!

"I assume Miroku has informed you as to your duties?" Kagome suddenly found herself the sole recipent of that intimidating golden stare, and she felt a wave of heat pass through her. His voice was deep a cultured, a rumbling growl running through it and Kagome found herself wondering the most blantantly sensual things because of it. The impaitent silence though drew her from her musing and Kagome forced herself to look into those mockingly knowing eyes squarely.

"Not entirely, no." She was proud that none of the trepidation she felt was heard in her voice though the small smile that spread across the lord's lips told her he knew exactly what she had been thinking. Kagome felt a blush spread across her face. She did NOT blush. She was a grown woman who's job forced her to accept the most unspeakable and dark things of life, she did not blush because of the scrutiny of some youkai lord. Kagome glowered at him, not amused by his high handed approach. He was seeking to put her on the defensive and she knew it.  
  
"Good." The single word rang heavily in the room as Inu Yasha turned away and walked back to the large imposing desk that seemed to dwarf everything else. With studied carelessness he withdrew a cigar and lit and took one, savoring puff before he regarded Kagome again through a hazy of smoke.  
  
"The mere fact that you are here says quite a bit about your character." He glance at Miroku then, he had to admit he had wondered how the ex-official would have acquired a girl foolhardy enough to do business with one such as himself on such short notice. Inu Yasha's fangs gleaming mockingly as he smiled at the thought that sometimes ignorance was bliss, he wondered what would happen when the girl realized exactly what she was in for.  
  
"Well it wasn't as if Inu Yasha told me everything." Miroku explained with a speaking glance at the youkai lord. He knew what Inu Yasha was thinking and he wasn't about to bear the brunt of Kagome's wrath when everything hit the light of day. Miroku was speaking directly to Kagome now and gleefully rousing Inu Yasha's formidable anger as he continued on as if oblivious to Inu Yasha's stiffening stance and dangerous expression. "He's really good at not divulging all the details." Miroku finished and he turned and winked, WINKED, at Inu Yasha. Kagome's mouth fell open at that. Miroku was face with a demon who's aura was fairly screaming bloody murder and he winked at him? Kagome looked at the antique persian carpet on the floor and thought it a pity that blood stained.  
  
"Yeah, well, with friends like you who can blame him for keeping his own secrets." Kagome's remarked with a pointed look at the now blushing Miroku. He had never been one known for keeping a tight lip about anything. Inu Yasha stared on at the girl, a muted smile spreading across his lips, a little amazed that she had come to his defense. He was glad she wasn't shy or coy with him. He didn't want someone he could bulldoze or who couldn't meet his gaze. He didn't want just some pretty faced pawn.  
  
"Miroku. You will refrain from speaking as if I am not present." Inu Yasha muttered absently as he continued to stare at Kagome, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I have my own reasons for my actions as you well know." Miroku had the grace to look sheepish, well slightly. "However, she can't stay ignorant for any longer." Inu Yasha regarded Kagome closely, waiting for her reaction. "You need to be aware of just what you are involving yourself in first. I don't want a reluctant spy any more than a reluctant soldier." Kagome merely nodded, waiting for the youkai lord's explanation.  
  
"You are probably aware of the current situation between my brother and myself. Its hard to miss these days." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she finally connected who this lord was. Inu Yasha of the Northern Lands. It wasn't surprising it had taken her so long to make the connection, he wasn't one who craved publicity and though his name was often mention in connection with the rebels of the west his picture was never printed. It was probably the not so subtle use of his influence that had gained that bit of compliance from the media. Though he ruled the semi-remote Northern Lands, Inu Yasha was still a powerful youkai lord, one with enough power to harm and enough malice to use it.

"Your ambitions aren't exactly meager." Her sarcastic reply only caused him to raise one eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"Oh? And what good are meager ambitions?" He had a point there but she was loath to concede it.  
  
"Your plans for power are creating quite a fervor among those foolish enough to believe in them." Her disdain for his pursuits was obvious. She had no interest vested in the war between two youkai and couldn't understand other's determination to join it.

Turning back to face Inu Yasha fully, she steeled her determination, she WAS going to take this job. Her instincts fairly screamed at the opportunity this little intrigue presented; adventure, money and a look into this underworld power struggle. Looking up, Kagome meet two remarkable gold eyes, though they seemed pensive as they met hers they were cold. She found herself wondering what exactly it would take to make those eyes blaze, or smolder?  
  
Not many people possessed the courage it took to meet Inu Yasha's stare head on and yet here stood this woman-child who had accomplished in mere minutes what men who'd served him for years still cowered at. Miroku leaned absently against the large desk Inu Yasha so prized, a mocking grin spreading his lips as he thought that a certain youkai lord might have just met his match. And about damn time too!  
  
"Let's start off with what you do know." Inu Yasha leaned against his desk, legs crossed at his ankles and arms akimbo, demanding she impress him.

Kagome stared back, seeing much more in Inu Yasha's gaze than just some ambitions youkai with a family vendetta. Amber eyes swirling with pain met blue eyes across a room lush with privilege. Pain, so much pain. The thought spilled through her mind endlessly as she continued to gaze at him helplessly. She saw much more than Inu Yasha was willing to allow. With a growl of bewilderment he suddenly broke free of her stare, his eyes fixed blankly past her now.

His chest felt tight, his throat raw. As if a scream was welling within him. How could she do that? How could she pull his soul until it ripped at his skin for freedom? How could she draw the pain out? Only one other person had done that to him. He had fought against it then, instinctively drawing back. He had known what she had never been willing to tell him. That acknowledging the pain would either heal him, or drive him to madness.  
Only one other.  
Kikyo.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes looked sightlessly onward, lost in a past that haunted him still. A silent snarl twisted his face, his youkai blood rising to a challenge issued long ago. She had been the weakness so many had sought, the one he had blinded himself too.

"_Never again_." The words were hissed out, a thread of sound that slid a chill of dread down her spine. It was the reaction of prey to a wolf howling at night. The response of those in the presence of danger. The air hung heavy, the silence pregnant with waiting. Dust glinted silver in moonlight flowing weakly through windows, properly grand, of the study. Kagome traced their path, wondering what past this youkai was lost in. Wondering if it could fare against her own.

Pushing past memories that had suddenly swelled , as if to drown her, Kagome found her voice again.  
"I was informed that you were in need of a woman." Stark and simple, the words hung heavy in the air from a voice gone hoarse. A voice squeezed past a tongue so usually facile.

A mocking smile slid across his lips, funny how it seemed so natural there. Mockery seemed his nature. "Is that all?" His eyes, gold tinged with red, now stared back at her.

"To succeed where you've obviously failed." They both knew she was talking of Sesshomaru, the smug smile that danced across her lips attested to that. Miroku felt laughter bubble within him. this was his Kagome, haughty shield firmly in place.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around the spacious room, searching for something to place him firmly back in control. Miroku was all that met his gaze, a sad disappointment. Miroku smiled brightly at him, well aware of Inu Yasha's situation and not going to lift a finger to help him. Let the "all powerful lord" get out of the hole he dug himself into.

Though his youkai side chaffed at her manner, it also admired her courage. The vagueness of the information she had been given was amazing. She knew almost nothing and yet she had agreed nonetheless.  
"You know nothing girl." No one missed the humor that laced those gravelly words. Kagome scowled at his remark. Who the hell did he think he was talking down to her like that? Here she was offering him services he obviously needed and he was already calling her "girl." She would be damned if she would tolerate this.

"Don't scowl. You look ridiculous."  
  
"Thanks for you opinion, though it wasn't needed. I can't help that and I'm not one of your troops, you have no need to patronize me." Leaning forward, eyes flickering with fire, Kagome refused to be treated so brandishly.  
  
"You may not be in my army but you are my employee. I will do with you as I wish." Moving closer still, further inspecting his new investment, Inu Yasha lustfully surveyed her body, making sure to bypass her eyes. He may be a vicious leader but he still had animal lust within him; he felt every ounce of his youkai presence pulsing through his body. This women brought on urges Inu Yasha couldn't and didn't try to conceal. His eyes flashed lust toward Kagome, making sure she felt every second of his probing stare.  
  
Their two auras, each ready and willing to over take the other, were clashing; the electric byproduct threatened to take all innocent bystanders down with them.  
  
"Lord?" Miroku interjected, anything to disrupt the tension erupting between then. As much as he relished in the sexual tension mounting, he felt no desire to get caught in the crossfire.  
  
"Ah yes, Miroku. You've completed your job, excellent work, you may leave." Whipping his head towards the other male presence in the room, keeping his voice low, however the eyes once exuding carnal lust had suddenly become narrow and dark. Suddenly returning his efforts again towards Kagome his voice became forceful and husky "You will stay here."  
  
Blushing at their closeness Kagome was at a loss for words, she could do little but look at Miroku in disbelief of the actions of this audacious youkai. Miroku offered her nothing in the ways of an explanation or a way out; just a smile as he exited the room.  
  
"Have you heard any news as to the movements of InuYasha's army?" A casual question by now, Sesshomaru lay on a couch near a random priceless hand carved table with the now forgotten news article, however his eyes were focused on a bird fluttering on a tree limb just outside the window. Otomo's calloused hands picked up the crumbled bit of paper, his narrow eyes scanned it for the umpteenth time.

"No, not officially." Dropping the article back on the table to further gather dust. "However, there are rumors." Sesshomaru's ears perked, rumors were often more reliable and current than its printed counter part. "Apparently, Inu Yasha decided to send his troops home while he himself resides in his Northern lands."  
  
"What of Murai? Where is he?" _He wouldn't just stop. Inu Yasha doesn't know how to admit defeat.  
_  
"Lord?"

"Was Murai sent home as well?" Irritated at having to repeat an obvious question, his eyes momentarily left the fanciful bird, just long enough to visually affirm his irritation.  
  
"No, Lord. His exact whereabouts are unknown, however, some say that he is on his way to Tokyo." Quickly thinking back to all the rumors he had heard in the neighboring villages, anything to deter Sesshomaru's wrath.  
  
_So, he isn't giving up, he's trying a tactical approach._ A menacing smile spread over  
Sesshomaru's face, propping his feet onto the nearest matching leather foot stool.  
_What could be in Tokyo?  
_"Well if Inu Yasha still has Murai close by than all is not lost. This battle may turn into something worth while yet." Although priding himself on being the mature youkai in the family, Sesshomaru shamelessly loved a good battle.  
  
"Lord, what do you make of Murai?" Questions abounded within Otomo's mind. He knew nothing of Inu Yasha or Murai. He came to serve Sesshomaru many years after his father had passed on.  
  
Stirring from his reverie Sesshomaru turned to face Otomo, "Kentaro Murai is Inu Yasha's most faithful solider. He would follow that worthless brother of mine to the depths of hell if Inu Yasha commanded it." Sesshomaru knew of Murai's loyal following to his brother. Even as a young child Murai longed to be a youkai, to be an equal with Inu Yasha whom he'd always looked up to. "Apparently Tokyo is as close as he can get for the moment."

"Shall I keep an eye on him?" anticipating his master's request for his services; Otomo was the best spy in the Shimane area and Sesshomaru knew it.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stood and started down an endless hall when he stopped, turned towards his servant of nearly fifteen years. "I want you to trail him." Turned back towards the hall and continued to his quarters, then added "Personally." With that the youkai lord disappeared down the dimly lit hall.  
  
The streets of Tokyo were bustling with activity; hundreds of people cramming the sidewalks blissfully unaware of the dealings between two feudal lords. Tokyo was a city of technology, not a place concerned with legend or youkai rulers. Even Murai began to question why his leader had sent him to a city ripe with feeble, frail humans. Inu Yasha's vague instructions replayed in his head for the millionth time.

_"Go to Tokyo, once there find Makumeii bath house. Go inside with money in hand. Ask the woman behind the counter for Shura, wait patiently until a beautiful woman appears. Ask the woman behind the counter her name, then hand Shura's woman 400 yen for her trouble. Tell Shura that I have requested her knowledge and presence at my estate in Northern city. Murai, Shura is pivotal in the realization of my plans. Bring her to me."_

Murai knew nothing of Shura or of the Makumeii bath house. Still gathering his nerves, Murai somehow made it to Makumeii. Upon closer investigation he quickly realized what the business truly was; it was impossible to miss the inuendos plastered on the chipping paint of the front side of the building. He sent me to a brothel!

Doing just as his master had told him, Murai held over 5,000 yen in plain view and walked into the dodgy establishment. The inside, bearing the antithesis of the cheap, trashy pictures outside, was lavish and plush. Directly to the left of the now gawking Murai sat a beautiful woman with light brunette hair held elaborately on top of her head with little more than decorated hair pins. Her white kimono was adorned with pale pink sakura petals and her obi, a solid red, revealed the color in her face. Looking at up Murai he instantly noticed her intense green eyes.  
  
"May I help you sir?" he was taken aback by her soft and welcoming voice.  
  
"Y-Yes. May I please speak to Miss Shura?" Brought back to reality by the beauty behind the desk.;yet still astonished at what lay before him Murai couldn't have fathomed this kind of luxury by the state of the building's exterior.  
  
"Yes, I'll have her come down. Please take a seat." she said, as if rehearsed, and motioned to one of the many plush sofas that littered the room. Seeing Murai heading towards the couch in the far right corner, the woman picked up the phone and dropped her voice too low for Murai to hear.  
  
After many tense minutes a tall woman emerged with long fiery red hair that flounced behind her as she bounded down the stair case and entered the room where Murai was anxiously waiting. How she was able to skip every other stair in a formal kimono Murai would never know. Every inch of this woman exuded vibrancy and life.  
  
"Miss Shura?" Walking towards the eloquently dressed woman, the business proposition instantly returning to his head. A blank stare and small smile was all the woman gave in response, Murai then turned to the lady sitting blissfully behind the cherry oak desk. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Excuse me?" A look of shock overtook the woman's face.  
  
"I was wondering if I may know your name." Attempting to remain as much of a gentleman as possible with two visions of beauty laying before him.  
  
Standing the woman bowed and then smiled. "My name sir, is Shura."

"I see." Murai then handed 400 yen to the fiery haired woman who looked rather astonished. "You did an excellent job, thank you." A smile graced the woman's face as she took Shura's place behind the counter.  
  
"Shall we go to a private room?" Nodding Murai followed the mistress up the stair case her maid had bounded down so joyously. The soft red carpet cushioned each step as they turned to walked down a lowly lit hall lined with doors with gold painted knobs. At the very end of the hall was a set of double doors that Shura opened to reveal a room the rivaled that of a palace. A huge four post bed was protruding from the wall, on either side were night stands holding figurines that doubled as lamps. The floor to ceiling windows had the shades drawn and the lamps gave minimal light. Sitting comfortably on the bed Shura looked coyly at Murai.

"Inu Yasha requires my presence?" Shura asked flatly as she leaned back on her hands and crossing her legs provocatively, eyes remaining of Murai. She didn't believe in beating around, tact was often sacrificed for her blunt and direct preferences.  
  
"You knew?" a look of surprise was hardly able restrain the lust that slowly filled his eyes; the longer he gazed at her compromising positions on the bed the harder it became to hide his base desires.  
  
"I am a very busy woman Mr.- eh- I don't believe I know your name."

"Kentaro Murai."

"Yes, as I was saying, I am a very busy woman Mr. Murai. To weed out the rougher baits, I have my maid Kurumei dress as me. Most people don't think to ask the name of a lowly servant behind a counter. Inu Yasha must prompted such an action." Stopping to marvel at her own genius she turned back to Murai. "A personal escort, this must be of importance. But at least he sent a cute one." Winking at Murai she rose from the bed and slowly started towards the door.  
  
Murai merely stood taking in his surroundings, Shura smiled as his eyes widened like a child. "Did you expect a brothel when your leader sent you on your mission?"

"Well," looking around with skeptical eyes "this place is kinda mundane, as far as brothels go." Shura's eyes suddenly widened in anger and an intense desire for retaliation, an action Murai didn't anticipate nor desired.  
  
"Excuse me?!" throughly insulted "Am I supposed to believe you to be a brothel critic aside from Inu Yasha's delivery boy?"

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that." Unknowingly enraged his honored guest. Murai knew he couldn't deliver Shura to his commander like this.

"How many woman do you know own their own business?" Eyeing him, demanding respect. "This is my pride and joy and I will not accept anyone calling referring to it as 'mundane' even if he is Lord Inu Yasha's second in command." With blazing eyes she motioned once again towards the door. "Come."

Murai quickly followed Shura to the door and practically ran to keep up with her as she quickly exited the bath house.

"Lord will be pleased." mused a man dressed in a black business suit sitting on a bench across the street from the alluring bath house. "Needing Shura's help, Inu Yasha must be planning something. Hmmm...." Although Sesshomaru was indeed male he didn't fancy the ordinary human girls that flocked to his mansion each year; he required much more from his woman than perk breasts and easy access. It was widely known that the Dog Demon family of Japan were handsome and very desirable, all the men born to this family were undoubtably blessed with good looks and charm. Normal humans just didn't stand a chance. This undeniable fact wasn't missed by Inu Yasha or Otomo.

  
"You don't seem to understand woman, I said you are staying here." Attempting to retain his control over this obviously untamed beast who had already started towards the door.  
  
"I'm not staying in this room alone with you. This wasn't in the job description." Kagome vainly tried to dodge around the muscular body effectively blocking her exit. She'd be damned if she stayed in this room a minute longer.  
  
"How can you be sure? You took this job without the full details." A lustful smile crept its way across his face. "That really was foolish of you." Kagome's angered look merely widened his smile and added to the excitement building up within the youkai leader. "I need to make sure I'm getting what I paid for." Holding her at arm's length by the shoulders Kagome's startled face came as a pleasant surprise for Inu Yasha. "I need to see how well you play with others." His hidden laugh wasn't missed by Kagome.  
  
"Fine. I'll play by your rules. I'll stay here, for tonight." She admitted defeated too quickly for Inu Yasha's liking; he became skeptical of her motives. Why did she break so easily?

"You gave in too quickly girl," releasing a heavy sigh of frustration "continue on like this and you are of no use to me." With that Inu Yasha turned sharply, ringing back to his days in military training, and walked through the doorway into the hall not bothering to shut or lock the door. He left Kagome to her own devices, how would she fair when left to herself in an unfamiliar place?  
  
"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" Her shout rang throughout the manor. However, unfazed Inu Yasha continued on. "Dammit Inu Yasha!" Stopping suddenly Inu Yasha's eyes glowed with anger and shock, how dare this feeble girl refer to him in such an intimate manner.  
  
Kagome didn't have time to draw a breath before Inu Yasha was back in the room right where he'd left her, his fingers throughly entangled in her hair. He easily he pulled her head back revealing her vulnerable neck to the claws of his free hand. "Don't speak as if we're equals girl." Spitting his venomous threat through clenched teeth.

"I win." Smiling Kagome gazed into Inu Yasha's eyes with a smug satisfaction he hadn't expected. Releasing her head yet remaining intimately close Inu Yasha merely cocked his head to the side with a quizical expression. "I played by your rules, I got you to do what I wanted by any means possible. Even if it meant hurting your pride." She forced him to swallow his own bitter medicine, she hated being referred to as girl as much as he hated not being shown the proper respect.

"You're more clever than you appear, Kagome." A satisfied look recaptured his face; she was a worthy investment. She merely smiled in response to what she felt was an obvious observation. Seeing no need to retain the uncomfortable closeness, Inu Yasha backed away from his new toy very pleased.

He again walked towards the hall, this time however, Kagome followed, anger and argument were absent from both sides. She is more than she appears, more mature, more effective, with more potential; mused Inu Yasha as he lead the way to the main living area. Kagome's eyes spanned the room; this, too, was dimly lit and sparsely furnished. Are there any bedrooms in this place? She grumbled to herself.  
  
"You will sleep in there" commanded Inu Yasha pointing to room immediately to the left of her first holding cell, however this one graced her with a simple bed and a small dresser in opposite corners. Walking in she quickly realized that this youkai wasn't one to lavish himself in material wealth; this seemed to be a contradiction. For a person who didn't fancy frivolity why is he so adamant to conquer the western lands? "Tomorrow we will start your training." Suddenly stirred from her thoughts Kagome turn towards Inu Yasha with a look of surprise he'd come to find endearing.

"Training?"

"Yes. You're a bit too rough for my needs. Tomorrow we will refine you." said as matter of factly as possible.

"Too rough? What is that supposed to mean? Wait.... we?" Becoming increasingly irritated yet finding the girl seraphic, Inu Yasha merely offered an affirming nod then pivoted on his heals, and exited Kagome's new room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kagome felt the forest breeze found so often near her home in Tokyo rip through her raven hair in a rough yet strangely comforting fashion. She felt her feet follow a path she couldn't see, it was as if they walked on their own accord. She saw the dying leaves stained red and yellow atop the trees around her become victim to the force of the wind and fly away into autumn's oblivion. Suddenly Kagome felt a presence, a force she couldn't see but didn't dare deny its existence. Turning to investigate this anomaly, Kagome could see a silhouette of a person standing underneath a tree whose age was evident in its extreme girth and height. Her heart quickened, who could possibly have an aura this strong, this demanding, this striking. She felt herself being pulled to this person, the smell of sandalwood and a plethora of reddening colors teased her senses, the setting sky with a sliver sun and rusty clouds were all the light allowed to Kagome. It was only when she was within meters of her goal that she realized this being wasn't just a human, it was a man. His clothes were strange and seemed so foreign but his aura seemed strangely comforting, it was as if she knew him. Kagome could see the muscles that lined this man hiding under those bizarre clothes, his rebellious black hair was slave to the wind and blew in rhythm to its ebbs, his face was strong but the subtleties of his features remained shadowed.  
  
"What took you so long?" his voice matched his aura, strong and demanded attention. Kagome could do little but stare with a dumbstruck gaze; who was this guy? "Well I guess it doesn't matter, we have to hurry before they find me like this." Outstretching his hand, Kagome could do little but to accept it. Suddenly jerked from her stationary position, she was in a full on run following this man she couldn't even see clearly, yet it seemed so right.

"Wait, who are you?."the softness of her voice surprised Kagome; since when was she so timid? Obliging to her request, the man stopped and turned to her; his deep brown eyes so mysterious and dark peered through Kagome. It was only now that he was bathed in dusk's dying light that she saw him; his waist length coal black locks overtaken by the wind; hair of that length was reserved for nobility or youkai, not commoners.

"Why do you ask such questions?" His smile pierced his curt answer; he acted as if he knew her, as if he knew her well. Kagome couldn't deny his handsome features, a woman would have to be blind not to feel an attraction to this being. His gaze never faltered, he allowed no room to breathe, Kagome could do little but stare back; she was his. She heard the crunch of leaves as the smell of sandalwood overtook her senses; his kiss was soft and gentle. He was neither forceful or demanding of more. The man stopped looked into Kagome's eyes once more, smiled and pulled her close.


End file.
